An agricultural row crop planter is a machine built for precisely distributing seed into the ground. The row crop planter generally includes a horizontal toolbar fixed to a hitch assembly for towing behind a tractor. Row units are mounted to the toolbar. In different configurations, seed may be stored at individual hoppers on each row unit, or it may be maintained in a central hopper and delivered to the row units on an as needed basis. The row units include ground-working tools for opening and closing a seed furrow, and a seed metering system for distributing seed to the seed furrow.
In its most basic form, the seed meter includes a housing and a seed disc. The housing is constructed such that it creates a reservoir to hold a seed pool. The seed disc resides within the housing and rotates about a generally horizontal central axis. As the seed disc rotates, it passes through the seed pool where it picks up individual seeds. The seeds are subsequently dispensed into a seed chute where they drop into the seed furrow.
Early seed meters were comprised of mechanical means of singulating seeds. These meters were constructed such that fingers on the face of the seed disc gripped seeds as they passed through the seed pool, subsequently releasing those seeds as they passed over the seed chute. Although these mechanical seed meters are effective, they are limited in their ability to assure singulation of seeds and are prone to dispensing duplicates (i.e., multiple seeds) and/or failing to dispense at all (i.e., skips or misses). Other mechanical meters use cells in conjunction with brushes to trap seeds within the cavity and release them over the seed chute.
Systems that are more recent include an air seed meter, e.g., vacuum or positive pressure meters, wherein the mechanical fingers have been replaced by a disc with apertures. A pressure differential is formed across opposite sides of the seed disc, which generates a suction force at the seed cell apertures. As unobstructed seed cells pass through the seed pool, seeds are drawn onto or against the seed cells and remain thereon until the seed cell passes through a region of the housing with a reduced pressure differential. To create this reduced pressure differential region, generally the “vacuum” (i.e., lower pressure) side of the seed disc is exposed to air pressure near, but not always at, atmospheric levels. At this point, seeds are released from the seed cell of the seed disc and into the seed chute. Compared to mechanical meters, air seed meters promote improved singulation across a wider range of speeds. A problem that exists with an air seed meter is that it can be difficult for the suction (negative) force of the seed cell to draw seeds from a stagnant seed pool. Another problem with air seed meters, and specifically the seed disc, is that seeds not released at or near the edge of the seed disc are susceptible to increased ricochet or bounce, thereby negatively impacting seed spacing. For those air seed meters that do release seeds from at or near edge of the seed disc, seeds are sometimes knocked free of the cells on the seed disc by the seed meter housing sidewall because of the close proximity of the housing sidewall to the cell.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved seed metering system that improves upon attaching seed from the seed pool to the seed disc. There is also a need in the art for a seed meter that retains the advantage of releasing seed from at or near the edge of the seed disk, but yet reduces the likelihood of unintentionally bumping the seed from the disc during rotation.
Seed spacing in the seed furrow is controlled by varying the rotational speed of the seed disc. Most commonly, seed disc rotation is driven by connection to a common driveshaft. The driveshaft runs horizontally along the length of the toolbar to connect to each row unit, and is driven by a single motor or a ground contact wheel. In this configuration, the planting rate can be adjusted for all row units uniformly by adjusting the rotational speed of the common drive shaft. This can be a tedious task, and an operator is unlikely to adjust the gear ratio as often as necessary to maximize yields. Generally, an optimal overall rate for a given acreage will be selected prior to planting and will be maintained at that rate regardless of soil conditions. Whether using a mechanical or vacuum style seed disc, the seed disc is installed inside of the seed meter using independent fasteners and requires the use of tools to facilitate changing the disc. For example, if a farmer uses the same planter to plant corn and soybeans, he would use a different disc for the respective seed types. With planters continuing to grow in size, and more row units being added, the task of changing seed discs using independent fasteners and tools adds unnecessary burden to changing out seed discs.
There is thus a need in the art for a method and apparatus for changing the seeding rate of a seed meter to account for varying conditions, while also providing an easy to change or install method for removing and inserting a seed disc of the seed meter and rigidly retaining that seed disc within the seed meter housing.
As the art of planting progresses, emphasis on the ability of a seed metering system to accurately and consistently distribute seeds to the seed bed grows. Singulation of seeds by seed meters and spacing of seeds along the seed bed is critical in assuring that a farmer or operator is getting the maximum crop yield out of a given acreage of land. If seeds are located too closely together, or in duplicates, they will compete with each other for available nutrients and moisture in the soil, negatively impacting growth. If seeds are located too far apart, or skipped entirely, useful nutrients and moisture will go unused by the growing crops and the farmer will not realize full yield potential of the land. The increased use of GPS and computer software to generate yield maps has provided farmers the information necessary to determine optimal real time seed spacing for each row.
Thus, there is also a need in the art for a seed meter that allows for quick and easy adjustment to adjust the spacing between seeds planted in a row.